Rewrite
by Demonic.Alchemist
Summary: Haku's father had found out about his Kekkei Genkai... What happened when he found out? Changed a bit... Not the same as it was before.


**Rewrite**

_**I don't own Naruto. The dialouge isn't even mine. I got it out of the book... heh.**_

Haku hid under his bed, waiting... hoping that his father couldn't find him. Tears were streaming out of his eyes, soaking the black hair that framed his face. His breath caught as he heard the door to his room open, the footsteps on the floorboards making a soft squeeking noise. Haku scooted closer to the wall, as close as he could get, trying to keep his distance from the man that had killed his mother, and wanted to kill him too. His own father... He covered his mouth to block the gasp that he made when the floor squeaked from his movement.

_kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa_

_sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara_

_tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa_

_"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo_

_yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa_

_jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara_

_jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa_

_kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo_

He watched silently as his father's legs bent and his face came into view. Haku shot out from under the bed, narrowly escaping his father's reach. He ran to the door, trying to get it open. It was locked. He pulled on it and tried frantically to get it open. Haku turned his terrified eyes on his father. The kunai in his father's hand gleamed with Haku's mother's blood. His father raised the weapon, ready to strike. Haku couldn't even scream. His throat was closed up from the sheer terror he felt. He squeased his dark eyes shut, the tears pooling at the edges coming out to streak down his face. His breath quickened, as he waited for the blow that would end his life, as it had his mother's.

A thump on the floor, like something falling, caused Haku to open his eyes. They went wide as he watched his father, eyes crossed fall to the ground. Haku turned to the door, finally unlocking it and wrenching it open. He ran through the house and out the door. Tears were still falling from his eyes.

_keshite RIRAITO shite_

_kudaranai chou gensou_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o_

_kishikaisei_

_RIRAITO shite_

_imi no nai mousou mo_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

Haku couldn't see where he was going, he just ran. There was nowhere to go, no one to go to, yet he ran as far away from his house as he possibly could. He was trying to hold onto his life, though there was nothing left to live for. The dark haired boy continued to run, hoping that when he came back, if he was ever going to, everything would be alright again. Finally he could run no longer, and collapsed onto the ground. It was then that he noticed it was raining. He needed shelter. Haku caught sight of an alley, and thinking that he could find shelter there, picked himself up off the ground and walked in.

_mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de_

_shosen tada bonyou shitte naite_

_kusatta kokoro o_

_usugitanai uso o_

* * *

Days, weeks, maybe months later... Haku didn't know when, it was all jumbled in his mind... A man walked by. He had brown hair and half his face was covered with bandages. "Pathetic." He said, as he caught sight of the boy in the alley. "Look at you.. A foundling. An orphan. Thrown away. Unloved and uncared for... soon, you'll die here, by the side of the road, with nothing to show that you lived or died and no one to care what your dreams were..."

The man looked at Haku strangely, as Haku was smiling. "...I... can see myself in your eyes, we have the same expression!" Haku exclaimed, still smiling at the man.

The brown-haired man held out a hand for him, motioning for him to come with. Haku continued to smile, knowing that there was at least one person in the world who would help him up when he was down.

_keshite RIRAITO shite_

_kudaranai chou gensou_

_wasurarenu sonzai kan o_

_kishikaisei_

_RIRAITO shite_

_imi no nai mousou mo_

_kimi o nasu dendouryoku_

_zenshin zenrei o kure yo_

LINE

**Well, I'm done with this. Hope you liked my one-shot. I know it's short... It was longer when I wrote it as a constructed essay for class, but I guess everything is shorter on the computer. And you better not take that the wrong way. The song was Rewrite, by Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

_**ENGLISH**_

_**Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is**_

_**Because there's no other proof of my existence**_

_**My future that I should've grabbed hold is**_

_**Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"**_

_**Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is**_

_**Because I'll see my limit over there**_

_**In the window of the excessively self-conscious me**_

_**There are no dates in last year's calendar**_

_**Erase and rewrite**_

_**The pointless ultra-fantasy**_

_**Revive**_

_**The unforgettable sense of being**_

_**Rewrite**_

_**The meaningless imagination**_

_**The driving force that creates you**_

_**Give it your whole body and soul**_

_**After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret**_

_**After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry**_

_**A depressed heart**_

_**A dirty lie**_

_**Erase and rewrite**_

_**The pointless ultra-fantasy**_

_**Revive**_

_**The unforgettable sense of being**_

_**Rewrite**_

_**The meaningless imagination**_

_**The driving force that creates you**_

_**Give it your whole body and soul**_


End file.
